


Buzz. Giggle. Buzz. Smile.

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, brotherly winchesters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Buzz. Giggle. Buzz. Smile.

Your phone buzzes with a new text from Aidan. You giggle a bit as you respond. It buzzes again a moment later. You smile broadly as you type another reply.   
Buzz  
Giggle  
Buzz  
Smile  
Buzz   
Laugh  
Sam and Dean share a look across the front seat.   
Buzz  
Smile  
Buzz  
Buzz  
Laugh  
Dean mouths ‘say something’ at Sam.   
Buzz   
Giggle  
Sam mouths ‘you do it’ back at his older brother. Dean sighs before clearing his throat. You ignore him.   
“Y/N.”  
“Mmm?”  
“Any idea what the monster is? Sammy and I are stumped.”  
“What? Oh-yeah, I don’t really know.”  
You look back at your phone as it buzzes again.   
“Who are you texting there?”  
“A friend.”  
Sam and Dean share another look.  
“A friend? Who?”  
“Aidan.”  
“So this ‘friend’ is a guy?”  
You look up, suspicious of his tone.  
“Yeah….why?”  
“Is he nice?”  
“Sure, what’s going on with you two?”  
“Nothing. You’re just texting this Aidan dude a lot lately. Do you like him?”  
“WHAT!? No! We’re just friends.”  
“Tell that to your face when he texts you.”  
You go silent then, face as red as a tomato. The two brothers see you bite your lip in thought, feeling a sense of success as you take a deep breath before texting something to Aidan. When the phone buzzes back, you do a little happy dance.   
Sam and Dean fist bump.


End file.
